All That Jazz
by Emma-MasenCullen
Summary: Bella is out celebrating the publishing of her new book with her friends. Alone at the bar she meets a charming man who sweeps her off her feet. But is he all he claims to be? What is he hiding? What will happen as the night draws on? AH. BellaxEdward.


_All That Jazz_

_ Bella had been in her room for hours now with Alice and Rose getting ready for tonight. Bella was an aspiring author who's book had just been published, Alice and Rose had decided to celebrate her success in their traditional manner. So; here she was being subjected to torture of make-up and curlers and endless dresses and shoes until Alice decided that she looked perfect. They had been through practically ever colour under the sun until settling on a midnight blue dress which was halter neck and revealed a large part of her back; it wasn't too low cut but it showed off just the right amount of cleavage. Her hair was curled into ringlets which was done up with a few curls free to fall down her back. Bella didn't care too much about the hair or the dress; and definitely not the shoes; three inch heels in the same shade of midnight blue, they were very pretty but not very practically for someone as clumsy as her. But that's not why she didn't care; she didn't because no matter what she dressed in, she would still look like a plain Jane next to her friends. She didn't mind but sometimes, though she would never say it, she would have liked some of the male attention they get even though they both have long term partners._

_Bella was putting on her jewellery as her friends got ready; it didn't take them as half as long as it did for them to get her ready. Alice was wearing a cute little black cocktail dress which had a wide purple stripe round the middle that tied into a large bow at the back with purple heels, her hair neatly straightened instead of her usually spikey do. Rose was wearing a mid-thigh, strapless, red dress which cut up the side of her leg with red heels and her hair curled left to cascaded down her back. The pair of them looked stunning; superstars or models or something. It was no wonder she always felt like a plain Jane when they went out like this._

_Emmett; Rose's partner, and Jasper; Alice's partner, both who were also Bella's best friends arrived at six o'clock sharp in their classy, smart tuxedos. They decided that they would all go together in Rose's BMW because it could fit everyone in and still looked ostentatious. Bella sat in the back of the car; she did offer to drive but she had no idea where they were going, Alice and Rose had been very secretive about the whole thing. As they drove; Bella stare out the window while she chatted to Alice and Jasper, trying to see if she could recognise where they were but she could not, much to her misfortune._

_The ride was a little longer than she had expected but in no time at all they had pulled up to an incredibly posh restaurant. The type you book weeks in advance; where everyone has a meal at the same time then there's live entertainment and dancing and a bar. As they got out the car, the few people around gasped and stared; mainly at Rose and Alice, and the car. Rose passed the valet the key to park the car as she took Emmett's hand as they followed Alice and Jasper leading Bella inside._

_Alice had reserved a table in the middle near the front where there was a small dance-floor and large stage with a few musical instruments on it but what really stood out was a grand piano forte in the centre stage. Bella had always loved music; especially classical and jazz; and she loved piano because it could play both genres. Renee, Bella's mother used to teach her when she had the time which wasn't very often so she valued the time she had. In the centre of their table was a cold bottle of champagne; who the waiter named Mac, poured for them as they decided what to order. Alice kept winking at Bella, making suggestive eye moved to her about Mac. Sure, Mac was attractive but he didn't take Bella's fancy; he just wasn't her type._

_As Mac left with their orders; Alice proposed a toast, "To Bella, our beautiful, bright Bella, who we wish every success in her career as an author. We know she'll do us proud and sell millions. To Bella."_

_"To Bella" they all cheered as Bella blushed feverishly. She had always hated being the centre of attention, and now she was. She thought that she'd better start getting used to it if was going to be an author; if her book sold well she was going to be the centre of attention of a long time._

_"Thanks guys; this is really sweet of you. You are all so awesome. Thanks again and you know I love you all very much," Bella replied, blush still colouring her cheeks._

_"The best is yet to come," Alice said, confusing Bella but before she had any chance to ask her or Rose what she meant their starter arrived. As they ate; the group of friends talked animatedly mainly about Bella and her new career, about what her plans were if her first book sold well, if she had a sequel in mind, if her book sold so well would she like to see her work on the big screen and if she did, did she have any actors and actresses in mind to play certain roles._

_Main course came and it was if the change of course called for a change if conversation. They started talking about their plans for the upcoming holiday apart from all the marking they would have to be doing. All of them were High School teachers varying in subject; Emmett was head of Gym, Jasper taught American History, Rose taught Geography, Alice was head of Fashion and Textiles and of course Bella was head of English department and taught mostly English Literature but sometime English Language. Alice and Jasper were taking a mini-break to Rome to get away for a while and spend some quality time alone. Emmett wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at that getting everyone laughing. Bella said she was going to start the sequel to her novel; she had a good feeling her book would do well. Emmett and Rose were going down to visit Rose's parents in Florida; Jasper only found out after he booked the mini-break so he was sending them a gift that Rose would deliver and he'd go with Alice another time._

_Dessert came and again the conversation changed to work and work related things. They all loved their jobs so they didn't mind talking about them. All the classes they taught were great; the students well behaved; unlike so of the classes their colleagues taught. Jasper and Rose were both up for the position of head of Humanities but they didn't mind who got the job; they'd do each other proud, and their friends proud whoever go it. Bella said she was planning on taking her class put on a field trip to the Library of Congress as a special treat. Emmett's 1st league male baseball team had their first match if the season in three days which all if them had agreed to come and watch as well as his first league female basketball team who's first game was tomorrow which they all were highly anticipating. Emmett didn't coach the cheer squad but he knew they were playing half-time in both games._

_They ordered a few drinks and sat talking about anything and everything until Alice decided she wanted to go for a dance with Jasper; Rose also said she'd like to go for a dance with Emmett. Alice asked if Bella was going to be alright on her own. Bella replied that she would be fine, and not to worry about her just to have fun and if they needed her she'd be at bar._

_So as her friends made their way to the dance-floor, she made her way to the bar. She found herself a seat and ordered herself a drink. From where she sat she could see her friends having a good time; she was glad that they were having fun, this was as much their night out as hers and they had the right to enjoy it without worrying about her. She was interrupted from her musings by a velvet voice behind her, "Looking for somebody in particular?" he asked._

_"No, I'm just watching my friends," she replied as she turned to see his face, which might have been a bad idea because she let out a gasp which she could have sworn he heard as he chuckled lightly. Bella had never seen anyone as beautiful as him; he was practically God-like; maybe Adonis himself. He had auburny bronze hair that was in disarray which seemed to shine in the light that shone on it. His skin was the colour of alabaster; as pure and as white as snow, she wondered if his skin felt like alabaster. He was well toned and muscular; not a skinny as Jasper but not as bulky as Emmett, wearing a well fitting tuxedo which you could see his muscles through. He had full dark pinkish lips that pulled up at the corners into a small smile which grew into a crooked smile which took Bella's breath away. He had a well defined jaw line which made his face very angular but very handsome. Then her eyes finally came to rest on his sparkling emerald eyes that stared straight back into her chocolate ones as if he was trying to see her soul._

_"What is a beautiful creature like you doing at the bar all alone?" he ask, smiling that same crooked smile he just gave her._

_"I could ask you the same question," she replied; as soon as she realised what she had just said she blushed furiously; she couldn't believe she just openly called a stranger beautiful. He didn't seem to mind or care; he just chuckled lightly again before speaking,_

_"Do you have a beautiful name to go with your beautiful face?" he asked, taking up the seat next to her_

_"Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella__" she waited for him to give his name._

_"Edward Cullen; but you can call me Edward. You just got your book published; my aunt, she owns the publishing company you went to. I remembered hearing you name; a beautiful name for your beautiful face. Congratulation on your offer." he replied with another crooked smile._

_"Well that's why I'm here. My friends wanted to celebrate in their true style so here I am dressed like this; talking to you."_

_"And might I say you look mighty dazzling in that dress; I'm surprised you haven't got every man in the room drooling over you," her blushed deepened; if it was possible, "I know for a fact you have one." his smile grew wider as he winked at her, "Could I get you a drink?" he offered._

_"That would be lovely; Cosmo please, if that's ok, thank you." she replied still blushing._

_"Sure, and your welcome." he said before placing the order for their drinks. "Why aren't you up there dancing with your friends," he asked once their drinks._

_"I can think of a few reasons why I'm not up there dancing, the first is I have nobody to dance with, second, I can't dance; at all, and third I'm the clumsiest person you will ever meet; and I will surely kill myself if I attempt to dance in these shoes," she said as she showed him her heels, "I can barely walk in them as it is."_

_Edward laughed lightly then he spoke; "If you can't walk in them, why are you wearing them?"_

_"Because I was tortured into wearing them by Alice and Rose; they are my best friends but when it comes to fashion if you don't do as they say you will surely suffer greatly. I wouldn't be wearing any of this if it was up to me; I'm a jeans and t-shirt sort of girl who wears converse."_

_"I can't see why; you look absolutely stunning in that dress. But I can see what you mean about the converse; completely flat."_

_"Yes but did Alice listen, no she didn't; she knows I'm a clumsy person; but she still made me wear them. I can see myself taking them off sometime soon; they're really uncomfortable."_

_"Maybe I'll have to meet this Alice and tell her to stop torturing you."_

_"You'll meet her soon enough and then you'd wish you hadn't. As soon as she sees me talking to you she'll be over trying to get us to go out on a date. She's also my self appointed match maker as well fashion designer."_

_"Oh; so you're single?"_

_"And don't I know it; Alice has tried to set me up with every single one of her male single friends it drive me insane. I try and tell her I'll find love in my own time up she still doesn't listen."_

_"I find it hard to believe that a girl like you is single. You're too stunning to be single."_

_"Yeah I wish," she laughed, "And you can't be single; a guy like you can't be; if you are there is surely no hope for someone like me," she said._

_"Actually, I am single, I just haven't found the right woman yet; but I'm sure I'll meet her very soon."_

_"She'll be a very lucky lady." she said quietly; Bella quite liked this guy; she was sure if he asked her out she'd say yes; he was everything she was looking for; great personality, good looks, made her laugh. He was by far the most interesting man she had ever met._

_"If you say so," he replied quietly laughing to himself. "So," he said after a moment of silence, "Would it be rude of me to ask about your previous partners?"_

_"It would; but I don't mind telling you. I have only ever had one partner; his name was Jake. I suppose you could say we were High School sweethearts. He was my dad's best friend's son and we had know each other year. I really loved him; I thought we were doing to work because in the beginning I had doubts because we were so close to brother and sister. But one day we were alone in my room and we were in my bed when he decided he wanted to take things further. I didn't I wasn't ready so I said no. But he wasn't having and he forced himself on me. Luckily my dad had just got in and heard me screaming. He saved me; I dread to think what would have happened if he didn't."_

_"Isabella; I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bring up painful memories; I..." he began to apologize._

_"Don't. Please. Pity is the last thing I need. I learnt a lot that day and I'm thankful I was saved. But it's not you fault; you could has done nothing to change or prevent it so don't apologise." She said firmly._

_"Ok," was his only reply._

_"So are you going to tell me yours." she replied; smiling as if none of it had happened._

_"Erm; I only had one partner too. Her name was Tanya and we were College sweethearts. I thought she was the one; perfect, funny, smart, beautiful. I loved her so very much. Then I found out she was cheating on me with the entire football team. You could guess how I felt. But that was a long time ago; I moved on to the music I do and she married I believe. We were never meant to be and now I see we were just too different. So I here, with you, waiting for my Mrs Right to appear."_

_"Ok," was Bella's only reply as she wondered who in their right mind would cheat on the Greek God that was Edward._

_She was disrupted from her thoughts by Edward's voice, "would you tell me what your book is about?"_

_"Erm... Ok. It's about a girl who moves anyway from her home to live with her father who she didn't know she had until her mum was killed in an accident. She has to move across country; away from everything she knows and loves to a tiny little town in the middle of nowhere. It's the sort of town where everyone knows everyone and everyone else's business. So she gets there and naturally she the talk of the town which she hates because she hates attention. She starts High School; where she meets a mysterious man who sits at the back of English class; next to the desk she sits at; where no-one else sit. And this mysterious man has a deadly secret. That's all I'm telling you; you'll have to buy my book if you want to know what it is." She smiled broadly, winking at him._

_"Sounds exciting; I'll definitely have to buy your book; what's it called?"_

_"Heart Full of Dead."_

_"Sounds... Intriguing," he replied, "So, Bella what do you do, other than write rather interesting sounding novels?"_

_"I am the head of the English Department at Forks High School. I teach mainly English Literature but sometime I teach a bit of English Language; you know cover other teachers when they are ill or otherwise unable to make it to class. I enjoy my job very much; I get to do the thing I love most, in the area I love most, with the people I love most; I couldn't ask for more, maybe for my book to sell but that's about it. Life's never been better. But how about you, Edward, what do you do?" she asked in return._

_"I'm in the music industry, nothing really big. It's very entertaining and fulfilling job. I get to do what I love most in an area I love most. The people tend to vary some what so I can't say it's with the people that I love most. But nevertheless I thoroughly enjoy my work." he replied._

_"As long as you enjoy it that's all that matters is what I say."_

_"Indeed, that is true."_

_"So; tell me about yourself, your family? Of course you don't have to if you don't want too," Edward asked looking a little sad as he added the last part but offered her the choice all the same._

_"I was born in Forks. I lived with my Dad; Charlie and my Mom; Renée. When I was three my parents had an argument which resulted in them getting a divorce. I moved with my Mom from place to place until settling in Phoenix, Arizona. I lived there for a great deal of my life, visiting Charlie the odd Christmas and for two weeks every summer. Mom, she finally remarried to a guy named Phil. He was a minor league baseball player. They had to moved around a lot for training and stuff so I moved to Forks to live with Charlie. My Dad is the Chief of Police of Forks. Anyway; I moved, I became friends with the crazy lot over there, we graduated, we all went to Dartmouth University; and graduated with honours. We all came back to Forks to teach. Except I own my own apartment instead of living with Charlie. Mom had a baby about two years ago so I have a baby brother named Seth. That's about it; don't really have the most exciting life story." she mumbled quietly at the end._

_"It sounds so much better than mine. I lived in Rochester all of my life with my parents Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle is a world renowned surgeon and Esme is an architect/ graphic designer. I have no siblings. I spend most of my High School days with my nose in a book in the library; I didn't have any friends because they all thought I was a nerd. I was valedictorian for my class graduating with the highest honours. I studied at Harvard; I got a medical degree; graduating with the highest honours. But I always had a real passion of music. Medicine is all well and good but I don't have the same passion fir it my father does; the way I feel about music. So I got into the music industry and now here I am, sat with the most beautiful woman in the room." he smiled a crooked grin._

_"I'm sorry. Life must have been rather lonely for you."_

_"It was. But I always had my music to keep me going; I don't know what would have happened if I didn't have it."_

_"Indeed, but you are here now and that's all that matters," she said with a smile, turning to the barman to hand him her glass. As she turned around the beautiful man; Edward; had disappeared. Bella felt her heart break. She must had offended him with her comments or scared him away. Or maybe, she thought, she just wasn't good enough for him. It was more than likely the truth. She got up from her seat, tears filling her eyes as she returned to the table her and her friend were at._

_Her friends saw her returning to the table looking so miserable, they immediately stopped dancing; rushing to her side. Alice asked her what was wrong as Rose held her tightly as Emmett wiped away her tears carefully with the tissues Jasper was holding. She explained about the beautiful man; Edward, how he was sweet and funny; how he was kind, considerate and charming, how he bought her a drink and the strong connection she had felt between them. She told them how they had talked and then he had just disappeared. After the story, all of her friends were livid, but could do little about it as the main part if the evening was about to start._

_"I'm sorry about Edward, Bella, but I hope you like the performance; we knew how much you love jazz, so enjoy." Alice told her, a small smile on her lips._

_"Thanks you guys you are the best friends anyone could ever hope of having and I love you all so much," Bella replied quietly._

_The curtains opened to reveal a man stood behind a microphone in front of a jazz band. He had an odd shade of bronze hair that shone in the light; Bella gasped as he raised his head; her friends turning to look at her with worry as she said, "That's..."_

_"Good evening; I'm Edward Cullen and I'd like to dedicate tonight's songs to a beautiful lady I was with not five minutes ago. You know who you are; and I'm sorry for disappearing like that. So for the first song tonight I'm singing Everything by Michael Bublé."_

_Bella was blushing deeply; unable to breath, he was talking about her, his songs dedicated to her. She couldn't believe her ears, maybe she was good enough after all; and she had not hurt or offended him. Then he started to sing and she could nearly fainted, he voice even more angelic than it was when he spoke._

_"You're a falling star, You're the get away car._

_You're the line in the sand when I go too far._

_You're the swimming pool, on an August day._

_And you're the perfect thing to say._

_And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute._

_Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do._

_Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true._

_Cause you can see it when I look at you._

_[Chorus:]_

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, You make me sing._

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,_

_And you light me up, when you ring my bell._

_You're a mystery, you're from outer space,_

_You're every minute of my everyday._

_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,_

_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can._

_Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,_

_And you know that's what our love can do._

_[Chorus:]_

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, You make me sing_

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

_[Chorus:]_

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, You make me sing._

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_You're every song, and I sing along._

_'Cause you're my everything._

_Yeah, yeah_

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La"_

_The crowd applauded loudly, and Edward bowed before he spoke again, "So you guy's all love Jazz, well that's good because that's what I'm singing. Anyway, can we have a hand for the excellent band because I'd probably sound terrible without them," the crowd clapped again, "Now then, on with the show, so I was telling you that all these songs are dedicated to a beautiful lady I met here tonight, well, I want to tell the beautiful lady that I am sorry for disappearing like that, what must you think of me, I'm sure you must have thought you had a offended me, anyway, you didn't, it was and I'm glad I'm here now, and like the rest of the songs this is for you, again, Frank Sinatra's I've Got The World On A String."_

_He glanced straight at Bella, who was blushing deeply, laughing at something that Alice was whispering to her. As she felt his gaze on her, she turned to him and he smiled his crooked smile before beginning to sing,_

"_I've got the world on a string_

_I'm sitting on a rainbow_

_Got that string around my finger_

_What a world, what a life - I'm in love_

_I've got a song that I sing_

_And I can make the rain go_

_Any time I move my finger_

_Lucky me, cant you see - I'm in love_

_Life's a wonderful thing_

_As long as I've got that string_

_I'd be a silly so-and-so_

_If I should ever let you go_

_I've got the world on a string_

_I'm sitting on the rainbow_

_I've got that string around my finger_

_Oh, What a world, what a life - I'm in love_

_Life's a wonderful thing_

_As long as I hold the string_

_I'd be a crazy so-and-so_

_If I should ever let her go_

_I've got the world on a string_

_I'm sitting on a rainbow_

_I got that string around my finger_

_What a world, what a life_

_Oh, what a world, what life_

_What a world, what life, cause I'm in love_

_(He's in love, he's in love)_

_I'm in love_

_(Got the world on a string)_

_And what a wonderful thing_

_(Alright)_

_When you get the world on a string_

_(Uh huh)"_

_Edward took a small break, drinking some water from the cup the placed on the corner of the stage before turning back to the audience._

"_So, I came in tonight, earlier, as you do, and decided for the first time I'd actually have a drink at the bar before singing, usually I don't do that because I'm nearly always running late, which is actually really irresponsible. So, I walked to the bar and there was this beautiful woman I'd never seen her before all alone. I'm not the type who chats women up at bars, but she looked so sad and I just had to get her to smile. It turned out she was really a remarkable person. She's out celebrating tonight that her book in being published, how awesome is that. Anyway, I got her to smile, and what a lovely smile it was too," he said, winking at Bella, "next song is Call Me Irresponsible, by Frank Sinatra_

_  
Call me irresponsible  
Call me unreliable  
Throw in undependable, too_

_Do my foolish alibis bore you?  
Well, I'm not too clever, I  
I just adore you_

_So, call me unpredictable  
Tell me I'm impractical  
Rainbows, I'm inclined to pursue_

_Call me irresponsible  
Yes, I'm unreliable  
But it's undeniably true  
That I'm irresponsibly mad for you_

_Do my foolish alibis bore you?  
Girl, I'm not too clever, I  
I just adore you_

_Call me unpredictable  
Tell me that I'm so impractical  
Rainbows, I'm inclined to pursue_

_Go ahead call me irresponsible  
Yes, I'm unreliable  
But it's undeniably true  
I'm irresponsibly mad for you_

_You know it's true  
Oh, baby it's true"_

_The crowds applauded again once he had finished his song, Bella couldn't keep her eyes off him, which was quite awkward because he couldn't take his eyes of her as he sang which caused Bella to be in a constant state of deep blush._

"_so, my next song tonight is The Best Is Yet To Come,_

_Out of the tree of life, I just picked me a plum  
You came along and everything started to hum  
Still its a real good bet, the best is yet to come_

_The best is yet to come, and baby wont it be fine  
You think you've seen the sun, but you aint seen it shine_

_Wait till the warm-up's underway  
Wait till our lips have met  
Wait till you see that sunshine day  
You aint seen nothin yet_

_The best is yet to come, and baby wont it be fine  
The best is yet to come, come the day your mine_

_The best is yet to come  
Come the day your mine  
Oh come the day your mine  
I'm gonna teach you to fly  
We've only tasted the wine  
We're gonna drain that cup dry_

_Wait till your charms are right, for the arms to surround  
You think you've flown before, but you ain't left the ground_

_Wait till you're locked in my embrace  
Wait till I hold you near  
Wait till you see that sunshine place  
There ain't nothin like it here_

_The best is yet to come, and baby wont it be fine  
The best is yet to come, come the day your mine  
Come the day your mine  
I've got plans for you baby  
And baby you're gonna fly"_

_He sang his words with such true and conviction, like he was singing it too one person and one person along and really meaning everything he was singing, it was truly beautiful to watch, as Bella sat there, completely captivated by the man before her. He sang a few more songs, including Moondance, Crazy Love, All I Do Is Dream Of You, and Some Kind Of Wonderful until they were on the last two songs of the evening._

"_So, we're on the last two songs of the evening, and these two songs are two of my favourites but I really wish that this night wasn't going to end, I feel it's been the best night of my life, you've been an excellent audience, I've enjoyed singing to you, so the first of my last two songs are I'm Your Man,"_

_As he announced to the audience what the song was, one of the backstage staff walked on with a chair, where Edward sat before beginning his song,_

"_If you want a lover  
I'll do anything you ask me to  
And if you want another kind of love  
I'll wear a mask for you  
If you want a partner  
Take my hand  
Or if you want to strike me down in anger  
Here I stand  
I'm your man_

_If you want a boxer  
I will step into the ring for you  
And if you want a doctor  
I'll examine every inch of you  
If you want a driver  
Climb inside  
Or if you want to take me for a ride  
You know you can  
I'm your man  
_

_(Chorus)  
Ah, the moons too bright  
The chains too tight  
The beast won't go to sleep  
I've been running through these promises to you  
That I made and I could not keep  
Ah but a man never got a woman back  
Not by begging on his knees  
Or I'd crawl to you baby  
And I'd fall at your feet  
And I'd howl at your beauty  
Like a dog in heat  
And I'd claw at your heart  
And I'd tear at your sheet  
I'd say please, please  
I'm your man_

_And if you've got to sleep  
A moment on the road  
I will steer for you  
And if you want to work the street alone  
I'll disappear for you  
If you want a father for your child  
Or only want to walk with me a while  
Across the sand  
I'm your man_

_(Chorus)  
Ah, the moons too bright  
The chains too tight  
The beast won't go to sleep  
I've been running through these promises to you  
That I made and I could not keep  
Ah but a man never got a woman back  
Not by begging on his knees  
Or I'd crawl to you baby  
And I'd fall at your feet  
And I'd howl at your beauty  
Like a dog in heat  
And I'd claw at your heart  
And I'd tear at your sheet  
I'd say please, please  
I'm your man_

_I'm your man_

_'Cause I'm your man."_

_When he sang the chorus the first, he rose from his chair, the tempo of the music increasing, but the final chorus he sang it stronger, more power in his word as he fell onto his knees as he sang the words "please" as if he was really begging, Bella couldn't tear her eyes away, she was shocked and awe-struck at what she saw, she never thought that the man she had met was this good at what he did, many thoughts ran through her head, why hadn't he always stuck to music, why didn't he have his own albums out there, why was he just singing in a bar, what else could he do. She was brought from her thoughts as Edward cleared his throat. Bella also realised she was staring at him, so she dropped her gaze, blushing furiously again._

"_So, my final song for this evening is _**_It Had Better Be Tonight,_**

_Meglio stasera  
Baby go go go  
Or as we natives say  
"Fa subito!"  
If you're ever gonna kiss me  
It had better be tonight  
While the mandolins are playing  
And stars are bright  
If you've anything to tell me  
It had better be tonight  
Or somebody else may tell me  
And whisper the words just right  
Meglio stasera  
Baby go go go  
Or as we natives say  
"Fa subito!"_

_If your ever gonna hold me_

_It had better be tonight_

_Or somebody else may hold me_

_And might make me feel just right_

_Meglio stasera  
Baby go go go  
Or as we natives say  
"Fa subito!"  
For this poor Americano  
Who knows little of your speech  
Be a nice Italiana  
And start to teach  
Show me how in old Milano  
Lovers hold each other tight  
But I want you sweet paesano  
It had better be tonight  
Meglio stasera  
Baby go go go  
Or as we natives say  
"Fa subito!""_

_His final performance was the most dazzling of them all, and by far his best. He remained standing throughout his performance but there was just something about the way he sang it, the way he leaned into his microphone and the way his hips moved with the music, that made it feel so powerful and beautiful, something surreal. He thanked everyone for coming and said goodnight. It wasn't until Emmett tapped Bella on the shoulder she realised it was over. As she rose from her she felt this sinking feeling, she realised that this was the last time she'd see the handsome man with bronze hair and an angel voice, he'd go where ever he was going and Bella would go back to school and mark papers and teach classes. The prospect didn't look very good, not after the night she had. Her friends asked her if she had a good night, she didn't lie when she said she did, but she now felt miserable because she never wanted the night to end. _

_They gathered their things and were making their way to the exit when a voice made them all freeze,_

"_Bella."_

_They all turned to see Edward standing there, all of Bella's friends turned to her then back at Edward and then to her again until she finally spoke,_

"_Go outside and get the car, I'll catch you up," she said._

_They all nodded, whispering quietly to themselves as they went. Edward and Bella stood there for a while in silence neither of them knowing what to say until Edward found his voice to speak,_

"_I didn't want you to leave without me saying goodbye," he admitted._

"_That's ok, I didn't want to leave without seeing you either," she admitted with him, flushing as soon as the words left her mouth._

"_Do you enjoy the show?" he asked shyly._

"_Edward, it was fabulous, really truly amazing. I don't think I've seen anything like it, like you, you're amazing," she replied._

"_Thank you, they were all for you, you know."_

"_I know, you said."_

"_I did, but I didn't say it was because as soon as I saw you looking so sad at the bar, I fell in love with you, you looked, you look like an angel and then I got to know you better and you are a truly remarkable woman, kind and funny and considerate, you'd do anything for anybody and you love those close to you very much. Just talking to you for those couple of hours, I now feel like I know you so well, and I love you, I really do. And I know this is all so sudden and you don't have to say anything, I just didn't want to watch you walk away not knowing how much I cared..."_

_He was cut off by Bella's lips brushing softly against his, her hands around his neck as he entwined his around her waist, deepening the kiss. It was a the way a first kiss such be, sweet and innocent, yet full of fire and passion, truly perfect._

"_Does that answer any questions?" Bella asked, smiling._

"_I do believe it does, Miss Swan."_

"_Well, that's good Mr Cullen, because I love you too,"_

"_I've waited so long to hear you say that," he replied._

_And with that his lips were on hers again, sealing their perfect night with a perfect kiss._

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story, been writing it for a while now and I have finally finished it. So, enjoy and please press it little green button and make my day! Thanks for reading :D**  
_


End file.
